


Captain Tightpants

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [72]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is distracted.





	

Okay, there’s seriously some regs Poe can invoke about this. Kylo has new pants, and Poe is sure everyone in the room has to notice, right?

So Poe might be a bit closer to _level_ with said ass, but there’s other people who aren’t Kylo’s ridiculous height. And who must notice the Buns of Perfection wandering past them. Or - you know - when he bends. 

Like to point at things. 

Or. Uhm.

Poe forces his eyes anywhere else, and accidentally ends up staring at Kylo’s mother’s stomach. Which is an odd disconnect, and his attention drifts guiltily upwards. Normally he’s the _model_ of dignified, but right now he just–

The pants are so _tight_. They leave _nothing_ to the imagination. Not that Poe **needs** to imagine, as he knows precisely which side Kylo dresses to, and what his cock and balls and ass and everything look like.

It’s just that Kylo is - is - he’s _really_ flaunting his assets (no pun intended), and when he fusses his thumbs into his belt, it does everything to accentuate his - uh - the seam between his thighs and the flare of his…

“Commander?”  


Shit fuck crap kriff balls dick ass– what?

“Did you have an opinion?”  


Poe stares at Kylo, loudly thinking _now is the time to remind me what I think, Butt-Boy_.

Kylo does not. “I think… I need to consider the dossier some more,” he blags.

Leia Organa chooses not to ridicule him further, but she’s clearly half-wry, half-disappointed. Poe hates to let her down like this, but her son _is_ to blame. 


End file.
